Dont forget about me
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are hunting when they get into a situation that no one in thier family isnt prepared for. Rated M just in case. Please Comment.
1. Chapter 1

"That one." I said as Rosalie walked out of our closet with a short, black cocktail dress on.

"Are you sure? You dont think its to... Revealing?" She asked.

"No. Your fully coverd and no one will get a chance with you, right?" I grinned, and she giggled.

"Your right. And like you would even let them try." She smiled and kissed me.

"Not ever." I smiled against her.

"Know whats funny?" She asked.

"Me?" I grinned and she laughed.

"No, well yes, but... I dont think I could even stand the thought of a girl looking at you, but you are so willing." She grinned.

"Thats not funny, this is funny. Why did the chicken cross the road?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Im asking you that." I laughed. I knew with her I would have to keep her laughing. It was her favorite part of me.

I kissed her and led her down stairs to the living room where everyone was ready and waiting. I held her from around the waist and close to me. I looked over the people in the room.

Esme was wearring a long silver dress that rapped around her shoulders. Carlise had a black suit like the other men. Alice had a strapless red dress, that layed on the floor, Bella had a dark blue one on that had on sleeve. Anything to please the boys hu, Bells?

Edward growled, but the sound didnt compare to the growling sound Emmett made when he saw us enter the room. He glarred at me, like always, and had a sad, dissaproving look on his face. I smiled at him making him bare his teeth.

Always ready to kill me.

* * *

*********************_***********_*********************.**

**Emmett POV**

"You look fine, babe. We _do_ plan on killing things, right?" I asked as Rosalie finished her hair.

"Thats right. I just look _fine! _But I need to look _perfect!_" She complained.

"We. Are. Hunting!" I clearified.

"Thats all we will ever will be doing if I dont look _PERFECT!_" She sreamed turning a bit to look at me.

"You always look perfect, and always will. I dont know why you even bother trying when we already know you look better then anyone else possibly could." I huged her shoulders. She looked at me through the mirror, and I kissed her hair.

"I love you." She smiled.

I turned her head so I could kiss her lips. She rapped her arms around my neck and I cupped her face. I stood her up and walked out the door, dragging her alone, still kissing her.

We walked down the hall and down the stairs. Edward and Alice were coming along with Renesme and ofcorse... the dog.

"Finally!" Edward moaned. I grinned and looked into Roses eyes. She grinned.

"Come here Renesme!" Rose sang as she walked over. Jacob tryed to move her away, but gave up when I growled. I had been smart. I made the updated version of the treaty were, if you choose to join this family, you are treated like a part of this family. So he now had no pack of mutts defending him if he pissed us off to much. Just Esme, but, things happen.

Rose smiled at me while she picked up the now ten year old-looking child. I smiled. Her smile made me happy. Undiscrbably happy. I hated to see her frown. I hated her pain. It killed me to think about. All I wanted was for her to be happy. I would do or give anything for that. I huged her from the back, with my hands around her waist, and kissed the part of her neck that Ness wasnt on.

"I love you." I said kissing her ear.

She handed Nesse to Edward, and spun around to kiss me back.

"Dont tell me its one of _these _trips!" Jacob comlained.

"It will be whatever kind of trip I want it to be." I growled.

"I dont want to see it!" He whinned.

"I dont want you to come!" Rose concluded.

"I have to come. How do I know one of you bloodsuckers arnt going to kill Nesse?" He asked like a snob.

"What did you just say?" I demanded, letting go of Rose to get closer to him. "You are in our home, eatting our food and insulting our species? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Emmett!" Many voices yelled at once. Stupid baby. Knows how a kidney functions, but cant hear a simple word.

"Sorry, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I corrected.

Esme made us be better and we left still annoyed.

I ate four bears, six deer, a cougar and three mooses. I didnt pay attention to the others.

"Daddy my tummy hurts." Nesse complained.

"Okay." Edward said then took her home. The dog stayed with us for what ever reason.

We ran through the forest passing many deer and bobcats. We wanted more then herbavores. We found two bears that hid in thier caves.

"Awsome." I grinned evily.

"Baby, dont torture them, okay?" She begged me. I looked down at her. She hated to see things suffer. Or at least to see one watch the other. I blame Tanya. She compared me to a freaking bear one time and now Rose cant stand to watch them in pain. I didnt care though. If she didnt want me to do something, I wouldnt do it. I bent down and kissed her nose.

The dog made a noise of disgust.

"Why are you still here?" Rosalie demanded.

He snorted and ran away. I smiled and kissed her. We could still here the dog, playing in a river near by. I walked into the cave and drank one imedeiatly. I dragged the other out to fight. It clawed at me and I pushed it back.

I kicked it and it went to bite my neck, only to miss and crash into the forest floor. I grinned as I was about to bite it.

"Emmett!" I heard Rose scream. I looked back and she wasnt there. I looked into the direction she had been. Where would she even go? To the dog?

"_Emmett!" _She sreamed with more fear and ergency. I bolted towards the sound of her voice. I prayed this was some sexual game, but knew I was wrong when I caught the sent of one, no two... no three? I had never smelt them before. I growled loudly.

"_EMM-"_ Her voice was cut off and replaced with a loud crashing sound.

"Get away from her!" I growled loudly as I got into thier sight. There was two men standing on either side of her. One had short black hair and small musle tone. He had a suit without a other had brown hair to his jaw line. There was another one with blonde hair to his neck. He was sitting over Rose who he had pinned to the ground. I ran over at full speed and threw him off her by his shoulder.

He flew ten miles into the air and slamed into a tree. I grabbed Roses hand after looking over her body quickly. I pulled her up and she hid behind me. The three of them stood infront of me. The breunette looked scared but the others looked exited.

"You must be Emmett. It great to finally meet you." The blonde grinned. I growled.

"What the hell were you doing?" I snarled.

"Well Emmett. Me and my friends here decided to play a game. And this little lady proudly became the target, so if you dont mind, we would like to finish." He informed me.

"Not even over my dead body." I growled.

"Fighsty, fighsty Emmett. We are going to play this game. With or without your cooperation." The on with black hair said then gave Rosalie a look that made me growl.

"I'll kill you!" I threatened and they laughed.

Where was that dog when it was needed? We could really use some connection to our family,

Two of them, the darker haired ones, walked around me to try and get to Rose. I swung her to my front and protected her in my chest. One of the leaped at my shoulder and other other my side. I kicked and punched them away. The blonde charged at my chest and I through Rose out to make sure he didnt touch her. There was a sharp pain in my stomach and the anger and loathing of these men was almost taking me to my knees.

I growled grabbed his neck. He punched me and I heard the others laugh. I tightened my grip, and turned to look at them. The one with brown hair was holding Roses hands behind her back, while the other held her hips with his face to her neck. She had a pained look on her face and her eyes were closed tightly. I could only imagine what she was remembering.

"Rose." I gasped, then growled as the blonde kicked me back, and kicked me in the face. I felt it crack, but lunged at the one holding her hands. I landed over his and she punched the guy on her. She kicked him in the grion and kicked him away, just so the blonde could grab her again. I growled and punched the guy under me, in the face. I jumped up as the blonde pinned her to a tree. She struggled to kick him away but the other held her still. I turned quickly and stepped on his face twice. It was almost completly smashed so I ran at the blonde. I growled as we spun around hitting each other. I turned him around, grabbing his neck and the top of his head. I ripped them apart then watched the dead body drop. I turned to see Rosalie on her stomach with the two of them over her, holding her down.

"You bitch!" One yelled and lifted her by her hair to punch her. I growled and had a perfect target. I could take them both out at once. Then I heard something behind me, and the dog jumped in front of me. All he did was growl. No biting, no fighting. He fucking stood there and growled. Only bringing attention to us. They saw my easy chance and moved quickly.

"Jacob, leave!" I snarled at him. He turned and growled at me. The one with brown hair held onto Rose, by grabbing her chest and crotch. I growled loudly. This damb dog was standing in my way. I knew what he really wanted was to kill a vampier. He could probably kill Rosalie and call it an acsedent. Call us the skum and the problem because he was trying to help. Hes a fucking douche.

"Jacob, go! Get someone useful." I demanded never taking my eyes off the one holding Rosalie. Jacob growled. "At least tell Seth or somthing to bring help."

The one holding Rose bit her neck making her scream. I growled and pushed the dog out of my path so I could kill this son of a bitch. The dogs pride took over him and he lunged at me, pinning my to the ground. The bitch was already inside Rosalie, I think. She was screaming.

When I finally got the dog off me, the vampire ripped off her neck.

"_NO!"_ I screamed. I had NEVER lost a fight until this bastard choose to get in my way! And he was going to die for it.

I growled in pain and hatred. This dog died next. I jumped at the one that broke her and punched him until his face shattered. I would have put him back together and made him suffer, but the other one was still breathing. He had already turned and ran away. I would have fallowed him but then two more dogs showed up. They growled at me for pushing Jacob. Then Edward and Jasper, then Alice and Carlise showed up. They stared in shock at Roses peices on the ground.

The dogs returned in thier human forms.

"Why are you all standing around like that? Shouldnt you be setting the bodies on fire?" Jacob asked and I growled. I ran over and cryed without tears over her body. I had no clue how to put her back together again. I preyed Jasper or Carlise did.

"Emmett... Did you... Did you... Not. Win?" Alice hardly made out the words.

"_YOU!" _I looked up to growl at Jacob. "YOU are reason! Why couldnt you fucking listen! Your fucking self-ritious all-about-me attitude! Why the fuck did you not get out of my way?"

"You think this is _my_ fault?" He asked in shock and disgust.

I stood up growling at him.

"Emmett. Stop. Jacob, leave now!" Carlise Demanded.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Do you _want_ to live?" Jasper asked. Jacob growled but I think the thought of Nessi at home made it okay for him to leave.

"Carlise, what do we do?" I cryed. I couldnt stop hugging her body. Everytime I looked at the space between her head and body, I hurt more.

"Put your venom on the cracks, then put them together. Hold them there and twist them into place. Quickly, she could be affected by having her head detached to long." He instructed. I did so, looking up for needed suport.

I carried her home. She wasnt awake but Jasper promised her mind was just re-conecting to her body. I brought her to our room and held her against my chest.

"I love you, baby. Wake up. Come on, beautiful, wake up, please..." I cryed as I pet her hair. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I love you so much, wake up, please." I begged while my voice cracked. "I cant take this pain, pleas-s-se, will you please open your eyes." I craddled her in my arms. "Come on my beautiful angel, open your perfect eyes and show me how strong you really are! Twitch, sigh, something to show you are alive!"

Esme walked in and cryed when she saw Roses limp, lifless body. I was preying that Jasper was right. If she died, I would torture that dog, braking all of its bones. I'd wait until they fixed themselves, then do it again. I would do it until her learnt his place on this planet and this house hold. I knew Edward wouldnt mind if I neutaed the bastard. After I did that I would find the last person who helped and make him suffer, for the rest of my life... Which wouldnt be long without her.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"I could have saved her... The dog got in my way... When I pushed him out of my way- S-s-s-sh-sh-sh-she... H-h-h-he tryed to take me down, so I couldnt stop him... I watched him... saw him... Saw her..." I breathed and Esme cryed patting my head.

"It will be okay baby. She will be fine. She always is. Expecially when you are around." She promised.

"I love you..." I said the kissed Rosalies for head. "I want you to wake up now. I want you to live. I dont care if you are mad at me. I dont care if you hate me for not being better. Just live. Open your eyes, please. So I can see you again. Please. Id do anything. Just please!" I cryed putting my face into her shoulder.

Esme left after a while to make Renesme and... them, lunch.

"God, please... Please I love her, dont take her from me. I need her so much, please. Ill give anything, please..." I begged.

I looked down at Rosalie. I kissed her for head and her eyelids started to flutter. My heart skipped a beat.

"ROSE! OH MY GOD, ROSE! THANK GOD, YOUR OKAY!" I sung. I kissed her face all over and parts of her jaw line and chin. She looked at me with curiosity. I kissed her lips and she started at me in shock. The rest of the family ran into our room.

I kissed her again and she pushed me away.

"Who are you!" She demanded.

"What?" I asked. I looked back to my family who shared a confused look.

"Rose, darling. We are your family. And this is Emmett... Your husband." Esme said sweetly.

"Husband!" She gasped. "Im married to Royce!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie POV**

I opened my eyes and it was very bright. My eyes flutterd and I heard someone yell my name.

I felt something on my face and looked to see a smiling man with short, dark hair. Gold eyes and dimples that showed through his smile. I looked at him in shock. Who was he? Why was he toching me like this? I noticed the room get full of more people. What the hell? The man kissed my lips with a huge smile. I was actually happy to see it, but my stomach turned when I saw the pain behind his eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded. They all looked confused. Good, it wasnt just me.

"Rose, darling. We are you family, and this is Emmett... Your husband." A woman with brown hair said sweetly. When she said 'husband' the name Royce, came into mind. I didnt know why, and couldnt put a face to name, but I _Knew_ with every part of me, this man was not Royce.

"Husband! Im married to Royce!" I clearified. Emmett got a disterbed, scared, angry look on his face. It actually scared me. Then an image of the last time I was so scared came into my mind.

The faces were blurry and all I could really see was hair and facial blurs with darkness else where. I knew instantly what was happening. I was being raped. I looked at Emmett. A part of me said to trust him and what he said. But a part of him resembled one of the men, with the hair and face. I jumped away from him. He looked shocked and hurt.

"Baby, whats wrong?" He asked me.

"Dont call me that! Never call me that again!" I demanded.

"Why?" He asked standing up and walking towards me, with his arms out.

"Dont! Dont touch me!" I growled.

"Babe, did I do something..." He hesitated, not finishing.

"Dont call me that!" I growled.

"Okay. Okay! Im fine with that! Can I at least ask whats wrong?" He put his hands in the air and took a step closer. I slapped him as hard as I could. He stopped and started at me in shock. He looked at me and I pushed my back against the wall. He took a step closer and I punched him. He stopped and looked shocked.

"Get back! Dont come near me ever again!" I growled. He looked sad and looked back at the other people.

"Emm, she doesnt remember you. You cant act like she does." A shorter girl with short brown hair said.

He nodded at her and looked back to me. He looked at me once and took a few steps back.

"Im sorry." He mumbeled.

I took step away from the wall. He repeated it again and again as he sat on the bed.

"Maybe I just look like your wife." I tryed feeling bad for some reason.

"You _are_ my wife. I would never mistake you for anyone." He said.

"Im sorry, but Im married to Royce." I informed him. His head snapped up and he opened his mouth to speak, but a blonde man stepped in.

"Rosalie maybe we should speak downstairs, and not just crowd your room." He said.

"This is my room?" I asked.

"Yes." He answerd.

I looked round the room. It was colours of light pink and white. It had some shades of black, but was overall perfect. It had pictures I loved on the walla and a large white, pretty fire place and a large bed with long pillars holding up curtins. It almost looked like a greek god or goddesses bedroom. Thier was sofas and a love seat and coffee table that were possitioned around the fire place.

The man led the way out and we sat around the dinning room table. I sat at the end and put my leg on the chair next to me when Emmett went to sit there. He gave me a sad look then sat beside a blonde boy. He never looked away from me.

"Hello Rosalie. I dont know if you remember but, I am Carlise..." The man at the other end of the table started after we had all sat down. "This is my wife Esme, and our children Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and as you have already met, Emmett. Others live here two, but we beileve you will agust to a more... normal environment."

"Hello, you all." I smiled at them all until I reached Emmett. Did they all actualy forget what he did to me?

"Emmett had no part in that, Rose" Edward clearified.

"Get out of my head, vergin!" I glarred at him. Then I started to remember him a bit. But I did not remember where the hell Bella came from, or Jasper, Alice or the rapist across the table, _I know it was him Edward!_ I thought at him. He growled and rolled his eyes. "Oh my god I remember you!"

"WHAT!" Emmetts head popped up.

"Oh dont worry. I remember you to!" I glarred at him and he smiled.

"She doesnt remember you." Edward growled. Emmetts face fell.

"Yes I do! Edward stop defending him!" I growled.

"Enough!" Carlise yelled. "Rosalie, can you tell us what you remember."

"I remember being engaged to a man named Royce. I remember one night... Umm... I remember that I am a... vampire. I remebmber Edward is my brother?" I tryed.

"Anything else?" He asked. I shook my head.

He got up and walked back in with a couple large books. They were dark shades of blue, brown and red. On the front of one it said _Rosalie _in gold printing. The other said _Emmett and Rosalie_ and the last said _Forever._ I opened the one with my name on it. It was a large photo album. The first pictures were black and white. They had dates at the bottoms of the pages in gold writing. _1933 June, _a few pages later _1934 febuary._ It went threw the months of the years over 30 pages. In all of them I looked like a supermodle. I looked good but was never really smiling or happy. One or two had pictures of me with small smiles. It wasnt until the fortieth page I started to look happier. _1935 May._ It said. I was laying in the grass with a large happy smile. I looked better then the rest of the pictures... More alive. Another was me reading on a swinging bench. The next page had a couple of me smiling in the forest looking really happy. I wonderd what had happend. I tryed to remember what it was but I couldnt. I saw a picture of me with flowers, looking down at them happy. The next one shocked me. It was one of Emmett giving me the flowers. I looked happier then the pictures before. I looked up and the others were watching me.

"I think the reason you cant remember who you is that your brain told itself to continue working and erased the memories so it could do so. Un-Like most creature we dont need our heads, but our brains still go into survival mode." Jasper said. I looked over at him.

I put the book down and grabbed the one that said _forever_. I opened it but it had no dates. It had a large page size picture of me in a wedding dress next to Emmett. The picture was once again in black and white. This had to be photoshopped. I would remember my own husband! He wore a suit and smiled widly at the camera. I was looking up at him wide dazzled eyes. I looked at the picture for a second. It hurt my stomach to not know if this was true or not. I flipped the page. There was another black and white picture of me smiling in my wedding dress. It was page length and the page next to it had two half sized photos of Emmett and Esme together, and me and Carlise together. I flipped the page and It was perfect. I saw the gorgeous scenary and little lights. It was our first dance I think. We held hands and It looked like it couldnt be real. We both looked so happy. It looked like a couple modles faking it. We were so close and both wore big smiles. We were just starring at each other. I slammbed the book shut and slid it roughly across the table. I couldnt look at it any longer.

"Would you like to see this one?" Edward asked smuggly.

"They all seem fake. I dont remember anything and that doesnt seem real." I said stubernly.

"Why would she remeber her name, and how to speak? What other languages can you speak?" Alice asked.

"Je ne sais pas." I said. "Parlo freanch? Und Italienisch! Which language was that?"

"French, Italian then German." Esme smiled.

"Why would I remember a language over family?" I asked.

"Survival? Your brain knew that you would have us to remind you, but you would need to speak."`Bella geussed.

"Its easier to learn how to speak the belive your husband is your rapist." Edward mumberld and they all gasped.

"You think I raped you! You think I would ever even touch you unless you were okay with it! I wouldnt look at you unless thats what you wanted!" Emmett yelled.

"Then dont look at me." I said. He mumbeled words and put his head in his arms.

"Why would you remember Royce though? That seems like the opisite of survival." Alice continued.

"Maybe her mind was warning her." Jasper geussed. "That if she woke up and saw him, to kill him."

"But she thought Royce was her husband, or still does." Edward said.

Emmetts head snapped up to look at Edward.

"Or thats the last thing she thought of, so her mind tryed to warn her that he was around, but only a part of the memory of him stayed." Emmett asumed.

"Dont talk about him like that! He wouldnt hurt me! I know with every part of my being my husband wouldnt even look at me if I didnt want him to!" I defended. Emmett swung his head back and he groaned.

"Where is he Rose? Where is Mr. Perfect?" Edward asked me. I kind of thought he was speaking for Emmett.

"He is... I dont know." I mumbled.

"Hes in hell! And you sent him there! Your choice, Emmett didnt even know you when you did it! Both of you always wished you had though! I could always read your mind and I knew how much you wished you met him when you were human! You wished you could have had his children, and serve him his meals and clean up after any freaking mess he made, you even thought that in the 20th century! You wanted to be the perfect 30s wife and mother and always wonder how you could show him how you felt! Now your sitting here acting like I know you would have if you _had_ met him when you were human! Stop being a stubern little bit-" He yelled at me but was stopped by Carlise, Esme and Bella. I looked shocked, then looked at Emmett who looked suprised. What would I have seen in him anyways? Edward growled and walked out. _Pussy._ He growled louder.

"Rosalie, Its not your fault. Im sure some memories will comeback. We will all have to be pateint until that happens. I hope you choose to stay. We will try and make you confortable here." Esme smiled.

"Thank you. I think I will. But my hair is a mess so I think Im going to go take a shower now." I announced.

They nodded and I felt a slap of pain as I look at Emmetts sad face as he looked at his hands. I walked out of the room, acting like I hadnt noticed, but saw from the corner of my eye as his face fell onto his hands, and the others imedeatly tryed to comfort him. Why would they every choose him over me? I have so much more to offer!

"Like misery and inseceraty." Edward mumbled.

I snubbed him and walked into my room. I took off my cloths and put them in my hamper. I stepped on my toes to my bathroom. I forgot I walked on my toes when I was barefoot. I turned on the water and jumped in. I saw no reason to check the temprature. The water wouldnt bother me. It hit my hair and rivers of mud flowed down my skin. Small, dark, blurry images went through my mind again. The first was in a shower. It didnt look to much like this one, but both Emmett and I were in it.

It was blurry but not as blurry as the one before. I knew Emmett was the guy who joined in raping me! The only difference I could obviously point out was the body, but that changed all the time. Im the memory Emmett had my pinned to a wall while the shower hit us. I was screaming and panting, so it was clearly not at my own will. Why had no one helped me though? They probably wernt home. They all believed him like they had believed that Royce and I were happy. What the hall did that mean? Royce and I had to be happy. Unless he had died. Did Emmett kill him. Why else would he scare me. He probably scared me into acting like we loved each other so he could join this family. Why else would he want me to remember him? So he could stay.

I wasnt going to give in though. I was going to act like a bitch. He would hate me and this family. He wasnt going to control me anymore.

I scrubbed the shampoo through my hair and brown bubbles ran down my body. I washed it all out then did it again. It was better now but still gross enough for me to repeat it. I rememberd being in the forest. There was two people fighting. I couldnt make out faces or bodie, or even hair. This was so fusterating.

I washed my body and streams of brown water and bubbles moved down my body. I washed my arms, legs, body and face. Then I put the conditioner through my hair.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I slmmed my face into my hands. Why didnt she remember me? Why didnt she want to? How could I find out?

"Sweety, she just needs to calm down. She will come around." Esme promised as she rubbed my back.

"You know what shes like. She stubern, but I've never known you to give up on a challenge. Expetially one like her. I know that if Alice had forgotten her memory, I would never stop until she loved me again. I think you should try and remind her why she did in the first place." Jasper inceraged.

"By reminding her of a baby?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Carlise asked.

"Bella told me." I answerd.

"Does she know that? That you know that?" He asked.

"I dont think so. I never told her." I answerd.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"I didnt care." I said, then hugged my chest. Edward growled as he walked in the room.

"If I didnt know any better, I'd say shes looking for attention." He mumbled.

"Edward, Rose wouldnt do that!" Esme complained.

"I love her so much. What if she never remembers?" I asked.

"Then you make her love you again. Remind her why she loves you." Alice said.

"Why couldnt I have been the one to forget everything? I could have easily loved her again. Acepted that she loved me, and make new memories."

I layed my face on the table. I wanted to cry. I wanted to be alone. I just wanted to role into a ball and die. She hated me and I didnt know why. Did she _really_ think I hurt her?

I excused myself and wobbled back upstairs. I walked into our room and shut the door. The bathroom door was also closed and I didnt bother turn on the light. I felt better with it off. I heard the shower running and was so happy to know she was at least okay. Even if I couldnt be with her. I just wanted to lay down. For the first time in a long time, I was to warn out to stand. I slowly pulled off my shirtand droped it. I watched it fall and wanted to join it. I looked down and started to undo my belt button at a pace that would make Bellas human self look fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

I turned off the water and jumped out. I dryed off and rapped my towle around my hair. I looked in the body length mirror and took in my body. I had forgotten what it looked like. I looked at my legs and hips on my hour-glass figure. I turned to see the side of my body. My C-cup chest that looked perfect with my stomach, which looked like a line going down to my thys. My butt was a perfect curve and I was amazed by how gorgeous it was. I turned in circles in the mirror. I was like a supermodle! Minus the eatting disorder. I looked at my body once more before diciding to leave and get dressed. Did I ever noticed how perfect my body was?

I dropped my towle and opened the door. I looked into my room where Emmett was standing shirtless. I stared at his chest for a second. He had a eightpack and huge shoulders. The shadow just made it all look better. He was so hot... What the hell was I thinking? No he wasnt! Never! Never in a million years! He looked up at me, with a curious look. Then it turned emotionless. I looked down at my naked body and screamed. I moved my arms to cover my body making him grin.

"Relax, I've seen you naked before." He said then looked at the bed and pulled done his pants.

"Your sick!" I screamed. And slammed the bathroom door, hidding behind it.

I hid my face in my knees and cryed. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me? Life couldnt be this confusing. A part of me wanted to go out and love him and believe him, but another part was afraid of him. I didnt know which part to believe. I was terrifed that the fear was my mind telling me he was a threat. Maybe it was repressing something he had done. I heard a knock on the door.

"Rosie, Baby. Are you okay? Babe?" He asked.

"I said dont call me that! Go away!" I cried. I hadnt noticed I was crying.

"Ba- Please talk to me! Whats wrong?" He begged. I didnt know what to say.

"Get out! What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"This is my room too!" He defended.

"No its not! Its mine! Get out of my room! Before I cut you!" I threatened.

"Cut me all you want, just tell me whats wrong!" I felt bad but a part of me said that he was tricking me into trusting him.

"I dont want you here! Get the hell away from the door! Or I will cut myself!" I contniued.

"Fine, fine. Im getting away." He backed up.

I sat in the bathroom for what felt like forever. I didnt hear the door in the other room open so I geussed he was still in there. I was so happy it was a big room. I was terrified of being in the same room as him for more then a second, not to mention alone. I was going to act tough and not show fear.

I rapped the towle and held my breath. My heart would have been racing and I wanted to cry from the fear of what was on the other side of this door. I shut off the light and imagined the worse. It was night and everyone else in the house were in their rooms. I wanted to scream. Warn people I was coming out so they could protect me. I wanted someone to come and kick this monster out. I rememberd his arms and chest. He could crush my skull so easily. I made a squeeking noise. My hands trembled as I tryed to open the door. It shook a bit which scared me. Now he knew I was coming.

I opened the door slowly, and poked my head out. I didnt see him standing around but I could smell him. I steped into the room, leaving the door open a crack, incase I had to run back in. I looked over the room and saw a dark lump on the bed. I froze as I stared at him. He was under the blanket, faceing me with his eyes closed. If I didnt know better I would say he was asleep. I wanted to put on clothing, but didnt want him to see me. I was still trembling in fear. I wanted to scream and cry. I opened a drour looking back to him. He kept his eyes closed.

"Im not watching you." He said. I paniced.

"I said get out." Was all I could choke out.

"I love you." He breathed out in a sigh, rolling over to face the other way. I hated him more now then ever. I watched him as I slid pink, silk pj bottoms on, and searched to find the matching top. Everything I had was silk and sluty. That scum sucking fucking shit! He probably made me act in a disgusting way.

I walked over to his side of the bed crossing my arms so he couldnt see anything from my chest.

"Where are my tops?" I demanded, not in a friendly tone. He pointed to another door. I looked at it then back to glare at him. I walked over to it, scared that it might be a trap. I opened it and took a step into the pitchblack room. The light flrew on and revealed the large walk in closet that was almost half the size of the bedroom. I stared at it in shock, dropping my arms. I dont know why but I felt the sudden erge to protect the shoes with my life. I felt somthing behind me and turned my head to see Emmett walk around me. I stared in fear. He walked in front of me then looked over my body making me growl and cover my chest again. He grinned for a second then went back to no emotion. He bent down and pulled a couple peices of clothes. I couldnt help but notice the muscles on his back. They were amazing. He stood up and handed me the matching shirt to my pants. He didnt even try to look at my chest. He stared at my eyes and I wanted to melt. He walked back around me and out of sight.

I pulled on the shirt and walked out closing the door. He was back on his side of the bed. Eyes closed under the covers. I walked to the other side. I growled as I saw his clothes left on the ground. I threw them in the hamper and starred at the spot in my bed. I wanted to rest in my bed, but I didnt want Emmett there. I just wanted to feel safe again.

I looked over it to the space that would be open, if I layed down. Wondering if it was safe. I pulled down the covers slowly, with a trembling hand. I slipped in and tryed to stay on the edge. I put the blankket put to my chin level. I was terrified.

He turned over again to give me a curious look. I trembled in fear of anything he could be planning. He looked at me then moved him hand to put in on my cheek. He watched me for a second. Then moved his hand to sit up. He walked over and layed on the couch. I saw a small glow coming from whatever he was using.

I layed on my back, looking over my dark room. This was boring. What did I do every night? Why was it so hard to remember? What was going on? Who were these people? Where was I? How is it the could expect me to be married to someone I had no memorie of, and I was afraid of. I turned a couple times in the bed, to a point where I couldnt see Emmett anymore. It scared me not knowing where he was. A dark shadow fell over my feet making me scream louder then I imagined could. I stared at the strange shadow screaming.

"What? What is it!" Emmett jumped off the couch and to my side. I couldnt reply because I was screaming so loud. He looked to what I was then sighed. He moved the shadow away, quickly, then was back at my side. Rubbing my hair he shushed me. "It was just the curtin. Come on, your fine."

I looked up at him im in shock. He was starring at me with a scared face. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine. Our lips moved together quickly, and he moved to huver over me holding me closer. I put my leg up and kicked him away. He flew upand crashed into the back wall.

"I said dont touch me!" I growled. He looked at me with confustion. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Hidding under the cover I watched with only my eyes showing. This guy didnt stop. Why was he still here? He stopped next to me and I cringed as he reached for me. He pulled up the full blanket and tucked me in. Pulling a couple strings, he pulled down the curtins around the bed. Then like magic I felt better. I couldnt see him, he couldnt see me, and somehow a million sparkles shun over the space. They were so pretty I wanted to touch them. I smiled as I watched them, forgetting all the things I was afraid of.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I looked over to see she had opened the door. I looked at her wondering what she was thinking. I lost my curiostity when I say her standing naked. After 70 years together, it still had the same effect on me. _Oh please, please remember me. Oh god, Please! _Looking down she sceamed and coverd her body.

"Relax, I've seen you naked before." I grinned looking forward as I pulled off my pants.

"Your sick!" She screamed slamming the door. My head snapped up and I looked at the door in shock. What did I say? I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Rosie baby, Are you okay? Babe?" I asked forgetting she didnt like that now.

"I said dont call me that! Go away!" She cryed. Why the fuck was she crying? I couldnt leave her like this. It wasnt right. I couldnt live with myself if I had.

"Ba- Please talk to me! Whats wrong?" I begged remembering 'babe' was bad.

"Get out! What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"This is my room too!" I defended. I was not leaving. I'd be sitting out there all night alone. Maybe if I woke up Renesme.

"No its not! Its mine! Get out of my room! Before I cut you!" She threatened. Ha good luck. Actually I wouldnt stop her. If she wanted to hurt me I'd let her. I didnt care. Hey, at least she'd be touching me.

"Cut me all you want, just tell me whats wrong!" I continued.

"I dont want you here! Get the hell away from the door! Or I will cut myself!" She contniued. Thats the one I wouldnt let happen. I wanted to cry from the thought.

"Fine, fine. Im getting away." I backed away from the door. I walked and layed on my side of the bed. I curled up trying not to burst into tears. Why was this taking do long. She should remember me. At least her instincts should let her try!

After a few minutes I heard the door handle shanking, and what sounded like her gaging qickly. The door was open, and the light was already off. I kept my eyes shut so she could have her own privacy. I heard something open and could feel her watching me.

"Im not watching you." I grinned at her dumbness.

"I said get out." It sounded like she ment to sound bitter but it came out scared.

"I love you." I breathed rolling over. I loved her stubernness. I loved her when she was mad. I loved her even what she hated me. And I'd fight with her about this stuff if I could hear her voice. She walked around to stand infront of me. I wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Where are my tops?" She demanded. I pointed to the closet and gave her a second. It acured to me that she still had no idea where it was. I stood up and walked in. I took in her glorious back. It was so soft and curved. I wanted to grabbed her and hug her. Why did she have to forget? We would be having sex right now. I passed her skimming her arm. I wanted to kiss her. At the very least that. We had a more physical realationship then anyone. I couldnt stand this. I was going to have to as Edward for advise on how he didnt hump Bellas brains out.

I looked over her body, knowing she would want to be matching. I grinned at how ironic it was she was wearring the one set of pajamas that I had bought for when ever she was mad at me. They were like a shining sign that said 'Haha no sex! You want to but cant!' Even in baggy pants and shirts she was the sexiest thing on the planet. She didnt need to show anything. I looked up at her vitious, pissed off face as she coverd her chest.

I bent down and moved my hand threw the lingerie she bought for what ever reason, I always had it shredded in seconds. I pulled out her pink silk top and handed it to her as she sttod there. I walked out and layed in my bed. I heard her close the door. She walked around the bed and growled. Im not leaving. Suddenly I felt her get in the bed. My mind went crazy. I was so happy. Did she finally remember me? Oh god please! It felt like I was some teenage boy, about to have his first time.

All my hopes disapeared when I felt her trembling. I turned to look at her. Her face was full of pain and fear. I didnt care if she was faking or not. I reached out my hand to confort her. My touch made her cringe and It looked like she was about to cry. FUCK! I sat up. I was not going to be the reason she was scared. I jumped out of bed and wonderd to the couch. I layed down and pulled out my phone. I wasnt going out there to sit alone.

To: Eddi

_Dude, I need advise! How the hell would you deal with this kind of thing! I cant stand not being near her. Help._

I sent him the text, knowing he wasnt doing anything. A second later he replyed.

From: Eddi

_Cant, Having sex._

Bitch_. Fine you are so boring you need to text to get through it! _I thought at him.

From: Eddi

_At least Im getting somthing._

He replyed to my thought. I think I heard him laugh, but It was probably Bella. I know he was the one growling. I stopped texting the no help douche, and played angry birds on my IPad. Normally I loved this game, but this time I was bored.

I remember sitting here durring the day or by the window with Rose rapped around me. She would watch over my shoulder as I played and giggle when I cheered. She would kiss me everytime I passed a level and hugged me when I got fustarated. I wasnt paying attention to the game, I just layed down further and rememberd all the times in this room. I rememberd when we first moved here. She wanted this room, having the perfect layout in mind. She smiled and squeeled when I vowed to make it perfect for her. I rememberd the bright light that always made it in here. I rememberd the first time we lived in this town. How happy she was and how we couldnt keep our hands off each other. I rememberd when Edward first met Bella, Rosalies constant habbit to pace around the room while I sat on the bed. Shewould mumble how much of an moron he was and why he was putting us in danger. From the first second, I knew why she hated Bella. Bella was human, had her whole life ahead of her, and Edward wanted her. I knew I had no problem with that thought. They hated each other!

I looked at the game and the memory of the last time I played came to mind.

_Rose sat on my back with her legs around my hips. Her arms hugged my neck as she kissed over it. I smiled. The white bird was next, and I snapped it forwards. It hit a large stack of boxes killing four pigs._

_"YES! Fuck it, yes!" I stood and cheered, Rose stayed sitting and giggled while she watched me. I turned and smiled at her. I bent down and kissed her. She ran her fingures through my hair. I loved moments like this. "Thank you, good luck charm."_

_"I love you." She smiled against my lips. I held the IPad to the side and leaned in more. "Wanna play a new game?"_

_ "Those birds can learn some patience." I pressed my body to hers and dropped the pad on the ground. I could always get a new one. There would only ever be one Rosalie._

I was about to continue my thought when I heard her scream. What happend! I jumped up in a second and was standing beside her. I held her head and looked at the fear on her face. My stomach ripped in half. I held in a growl.

"What! What is it!" I asked. She just kept screaming. Way to be helpful Rose. I tryed to see what she was screaming at and sighed in relief when I saw it was just the curtin hanging low. I walked over and moved it for her, the fear out of me, for the most part. "It was just the curtin. Come on, your fine." I said rubbing her hair. She looked at me in relief. I wanted to smile, but she grabbed my face and pulled it down to hers. YES! Oh god Yes! Finally, she remembers me!

I was so happy as our mouths moved together. I held her shoulder and leaned in more. I stared to move over her. I was so happy she finally rememberd who I was! Thank god. I felt her leg move up and started to move my hand down it. Then she kicked my gut and I flew across the room, hitting the wall hard. What the hell? What happend now!

"I said dont touch me!" She growled. She touched me!

I looked up at her wondering what she was doing, and saw she was hidding everything under her blanket, exept her terrified eyes. I stood up and walked over to her. She never took her eyes off me. I was happy I got at least that. Even if she kicked me away, I was still happy.

I moved my hands over her and he cringed. I wanted to kill myself. I moved the blanket so it would be strait. It took everything not to lean down and kiss her.

I walked over to one one the pillars and pulled down the curtin. I put that in at each of our houses. Whenever she felt the need to hide. Weither she wanted me there or not. There was also a small light that got uncoverd and made her skin sparkle in there. I first made it when we first got married. It was the only thing that garenteed Royce couldnt get her. Usually she would sit in there and hide in my arms. Unless she was really mad, then it hid her from me. I hated the thought of her hidding from me. I didnt want her to think I would hurt her in any way.

I layed on the couch and put my headphones in. I closed my eyes and imagined that I could sleep. I cleared my mind the best I could.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I looked up. It was bright. I looked around the room and saw the curtin was closed. I wonderd if she had closed it again, or was still in here. I smelled the air and knew she still was. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it loudly so she knew I left and closed it after. I walked downstairs and into the living room. Everyone was already in there. They all stared at me with caution.

"Sorry Im late for your party." I said. I slumped down into the chair. They tryed not to make it obvious that they were watching me. "So wheres Renesme?"

"Charlies for a sleep over." Edward answerd.

"Hope shes having fun." I said in a hopless voice. A part of me wanted to go up stairs and show her how I felt, but another part said that was dumb. Why didnt she remember me? Did she even want to?

"Hi." I heard an angelic voice say. I flipped around to see the gorgeous blonde responsible for it. She was looking at me, and all I could hope was that she rememberd me. Then she started to walk to the large sofa. She sat next to Esme. I looked at her wondering why she wasnt sitting with me. Like she usually did. I wanted to cry. I looked up at the TV. It was a football game Jasper had turned on to make me feel better, because he was failing. I had no intrest in it at all, but I watched it. I dont know why, but this bored me. Normally I would be leaning over my seat, and I think the others noticed. All except one.

"Did you remember anything last night?" Esme asked her. I wanted to look at them but I kept my eyes glued to the TV.

"Umm, not to much." She mused.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me! Really! How dumb are you!" Edward freaked.

"Shut up, its not a commertial!" I demanded. It was my only way to defend Rose without probably pissing her off. Edward shut up, and no one else said anything. She gave me a shocked look. I looked at her for a second and her eyes were like daggers in my soul. They were killing me and I didnt know what to do about it. I watched the TV for a second longer. Then Edward growled. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

After a couple minutes of the game, Bella said something to Edward about changing it.

"I dont know if thats smart." He mused. They were sitting across from Esme and Rosalie and I was sitting next to Alice and Jasper. She was rubbing my arm for support.

"Well this _is_ kind of borring..." Rose started. Within a second I had changed the chanle to 'Say yes to the dress'. I dont know why but it was her favorite show. But she never really watched TV. She was to smart for it. It basicly annoyed her. Unless it was a cartoon like Simpsons or even Family Guy. She said those had a reason to have retards as the main character.

I watched her as she watched the show. I tryed not to but I couldnt pull myself away. The only thing that kept me alive was knoing I had eternity to make sure she loved me again. She smiled at parts and her smile made me smile. When she frowned I did too.

She rubbed her hands together then stopped at her fingures. She looked down at the large dimond ring on her hand. She examined it for a second then looked blanly at the wall in front of her. Oh please. Please let that be enough for her to remember me. She stared blankly and Edward sighed. Was that a good thing? I looked at Edward but he didnt look at me. I looked back at Rose. She looked back at her hand and broke my heart. I wanted to screamed and rip out my chest to stop the pain. My throat was clogged and I couldnt breath or speak. She slid the ring off her fingure and placed it on the table. She then looked back at the TV. I dropped my head to my lap, unable to support it anymore.

I hugged my knees and didnt know what to do. What was I supposed to think? So I ran up stairs and hid in our closet. I was happy that they had made us make our room sound proof, because I sat there baulling like a baby.

"Why? God, why? What did I do? Why would this happen? Why cant she just try to remember me? Why wont she try? I love her so much, why?" I coughed out, unable to breath. I hugged my knees and rocked. "What did I do to make her think I would do that? Why would she not have told me before?" I never cryed and was so happy that nobody was here.

"Emm?" Alice asked walking into the room. Really? Not letting me keep one thing? "Emm. Are you okay?" She walked into the closet. I tryed and failed to stop crying. "Oh my god, Emmett!"

"No, Im not okay." I chocked out. She ran and hugged me. I put an arm around her and pressed my face into her shoulder.

"Emmett, why wont you believe she will remember you?" She asked.

"Because Edward and Jasper would be making fun of me if they thought it would be fine. But they have gifts, and they know something I dont. If they thought it wouldnt matter they would not sit silently." I coughed.

"They... I think they are thinking about how they would feel if this happend to them, so cant do it." She tryed.

"Exactly! They know they wouldnt want someone bugging them if their life left th-e-em." I cried again.

"Emm. She _will_ remember you. The brain is like... an... a... the brain is like a computer. It holds more information then known. Sometimes things pop up or go missing, but they are always there. Her mind was erased, but like a computer, its there somewhere, you just have to fine a way to find it. But you will sooner or later. Just dont stop trying." She incuraged. I looked up at her. She was so sure of herself.

"You could have just said that you saw a vision of us together." I grinned. She got a blank, shocked look on her face.

"Since when are you smarter then me?" She gasped.

"Since it became important to think." I answerd. "I cant take the chance of her leaving me."

"Then dont let her. Start from scratch. She loved you once she will again." She said. "You have over 50 years of nollage on what she likes, so go down stairs right now and ask her out. Im sure she would love that. She always used to."

"She also used to remember me..." I complained.

"Be a man Emm. Go now!" She demanded.

I nodded standing up and grabbing a few things from past dates and planning for tonights.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I sat in the room all night. In my little cave. I clearly had this to protect myself from him. I stared at the pretty lights, not knowing where they came from. It felt empty in a way. Like I could feel safer, but didnt now.

I couldnt see the light change but soon heard the door open and close. I was scared it was a trap to get me out of my safe place. I slowly moved the curtin. It was a burst of light that greeted me. I poked my head around more. Why would he wait till now to kill me? I wonderd. Maybe he wanted to watch me suffer. I didnt see him so I stepped out. I smelt that he had left and was instently happy. I wonderd around my room. I felt the couch and the walls. Small flashes of being here came to mind, none with Emmett. I walked into my large closet. I looked around. What to wear today? I got long jeans and a plad shirt. I put up my hair. I admired my body the whole time. Look at me. I should be showing this off. This is a work of art! And I always hid it with clothes. How wrong.

I walked down stairs.

"Hope shes having fun." I heard Emmett say bitterly. Was he talking about me?

I looked at the room of family I didnt remember.

"Hi." Which was all I could choke out. Emmett turned around, with an hyper look. So I had defenatly caught him talking about me. I walked in and sat next to Esme. She gave me a comforting smile. I looked up at the TV. It had a football game on. I looked at it not understanding or remembering what was going on.

"Did you remember anything last night?" Esme asked me. I looked quickly around the room mainly at Emmett.

"Umm, not to much." I lied. My mind filled with the picture I saw last night in the shower. These people didnt understand what this man had done to me. He practically killed me.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me! Really! How dumb are you!" Edward yelled.

"Shut up, its not a commertial!" Emmett growled. Everyone went silent. Are you kidding me? So they did know he was a threat? He must be a natural killer. A family this big couldnt take him. I wonderd what he might have done to the other woman in the room. Esme, Alice who sat next to him with a hand on his arm, or Bella? My mind put each of their faces in the situation. Then Edward growled. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Emmett growled looking at him. He did as he said. And I was stuck with him... I needed a hero.

A couple of minutes later Bella mumbled. "This is borring. Could we change the channle?" In Edwards ear.

"I dont know if thats smart." He mused. I was scared for her. If she made my brother happy I didnt want this monster to hurt her alone.

"Well this _is_ kind of borring..." I mused. Suddenly the channle was changed. I stared in shock. It was a show with these woman and a couple men. The room was filled with dresses and creammy colours. I liked it already. There was a woman who wanted a wedding dress and brought eight people to help. I laughed at the helpers reaction. I laughed at some comments but some were just mean.

I laughed then felt something on my hand. I looked down to see a huge shining dimond. It was sorounded by many little dimonds and It was perfect. I looked at it wondering what it was. Then it hit me. It was a wedding ring. I stared into nowhere wondering what I was forgetting. Did Emmett put that on my fingure? Probably not. He was here because the family was afraid of him. Why would I be with him? Why did he choose me? What did I do? I wonderd if he had killed my husband to get to me. Pain filled my stomach at the thought. Maybe he gave it to me after. Well I was not giving him the satisfaction of thinking he had won. I wasnt going to walk around with a symbol of his dicatorship over me. I slid the ring off my fingure and onto the table. Then looked back to the TV.

I heard something and turned to see Emmett leaving. Good. Alice groaned then followed at a slower pace. I looked around the room wondering why they wernt more happy that he was gone. Maybe they knre he could here them from down here.

"You are so Freaking... God! Why cant you just acsept that Emmett did nothing but help you live again! You are breaking his heart every second you move and you dont care!" Edward yelled.

"You dont know what he did to me!" I snarled.

"He did nothing! All of your real memories of him were willing! All of them, thats whats supposed to happen." He growled.

"You dont know what he did to me!" I repeated.

"Rosalie. Without him you would have probably killed yourself by now!" He growled.

"You still dont understand what he did to me!" I cryed. Why wasnt he listening?

"I am listening. I am listening to a spoiled brat complain about what we all know!" He snarled and Esme yelled his name.

"You know nothing!" I got up and stormed out. I walked into the kitchen and slammed my head and arms on the counter. Not caring about the person in there. I cryed to a second before someone stood me up and hugged me. I could smell who it was and I didnt want them to touch me. But I still hugged him back.

"Whats wrong baby?" He asked.

"Dont call me that." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Mrs. Hale?" He tryed. I nodded if he called me anything I wanted respect out of it. "Whats wrong, Mrs. Hale?"

"Edwards a dick." I cryed.

"Yeah but hes our dick... that was terrible." He said. And I chocked out a laugh. He hugged me tighter. I wanted to punch him and kick him through that wall. But I didnt because right now, he felt like the only one supporting me.

"Why dont I remember anything?" I asked.

"I dont know." He answerd.

"I wish I did." Then I could prove it to Edward. I would love to show him that I was right. I wonderd why I put up with it in the first place.

"I do to." He said. He kissed the base of my neck and I kicked him throw the wall. The window smashed and he was pressed into a tree. I stoof tall but could tell I was trembling. He stood up and it felt like the part of the horror movie where the dead killer came back to life. He walked back to me. "You know what... I think its worth it." Then he grabbed the back of my head and brought our faces together. He reached his other hand and moved it from my wrist to my elbow.

I growled and pushed his face away. Totally willing my ass. I punched him in the face. He looked at me again. I hit him again. He kept looking back to me. I kicked him in the groin and when his head went down I drop kicked him into the forest.

I clapped my hands as if to clean them off. I walked to go up to my room. I had more confedeince now. It was clear I could beat him anyday. But then why would he be able to own me. He probably theatend my family. Probably just to see if he could.

I sat on my couch and picked up the IPad. The screen said _angry birds_. What was that? I exited and went onto an art app. I colour flowers and animals. I smiled when I saw them. Esme walked in a bit later talking about the others leaving for errands. Her and Alice were grociery shooping and the rest were getting suplise to fix the kitchen.

I continued playing my game laughing at the jokes I could do with it. I giggled and smiled until I noticed I was not alone. I put it down and turned around.

"Hi." I gasped.

"Hello." A man said. He had dark hair and red eyes. He wore a suit and a smile.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"You dont remember me, angle?" He looked confused but still smiled. I dont know why but I liked that nickname.

"Should I?" I asked. He looked fermilliar but I couldnt put a name to face.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We walked around the hardwere stor. Esme wanted a to get an all silver kitchen. That ment new cabords, cabnets, floor, walls, and even lights. I blamed myself. We could have kept the old one if I hadnt been a jackass and pushed myself on Rose, or thought it was okay to kiss her neck. I was not used to not being aloud to touch her. I felt the erge to run back home and check on her, but Edward advised against it. He said she would feel untrust worthy and hate me more because of it. The word 'more' made my stomach drop. Why did she hate me already? What did I ever do?

I went through the possibilities in my mind. I held the things for the others. I wasnt in the mood to pay attention.

"Emm, could you put this by the check out, the man says he can get us started." Bella said.

I nodded and walked over. There was a dirty blonde girl in front of me. She knew me, but I didnt care about her.

"Emmett? Emmett Cullen?" Jessica somthing said.

"Hey." I tryed to smile, but could only grin. What ever.

"I didnt know you were back in town. What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Esme called and asked if I could held redo the kitchen." I answerd.

"Really, wow. Thats so nice for you." She gushed. "So are the rest of you here? I havent seen Bella, in like, forever." Yeah well I havnt eatten a chick, in like, forever, want that to happen again today too?

"Yeah, they are still shopping." I replyed.

"So I heard Rosalie got amnesia... That must be really suckie... opps" She giggled at what I was probably suposed to find sexy. Im not into humans. Been there, done that. They bore me.

"Yeah. She did," Of corse she knew that. What else is new.

"Oh baby, im sure she'll remember you. If you ever need to talk, Ill be here for you." She said rubbing my arm. It took everything not to eat her.

"Next." The lasy said.

"Oh well Ive got to go, but remember you can call at any time." She smiled then walked out.

The lady at the counter ring up my items and soon the rest of my family added to them.

"That will be $675.79. Will that me cash or card?" She asked already holding the scanner. I felt like being a bitch.

"Cash." I answerd and she started in shock. "Would you like that in nickles or dimes?"

I handed her the money and she took it with a shaking hand. I carried the suplises to the cars and jumped in to drive home.

"Emmett." Carlise stopped me. "I think we should give Rose some extra time to think and be alone."

"But I have to get home." I said.

"We should give her some space." He tryed.

"I can feel it, she needs me." I said.

"You want to feel needed by her so your thinking that but its not true." He continued."Ten minutes more."

"Fine." I growled. We drove around town and met up with Esme and Alice.

After I could finally go home, I raced there. We arrived at about the same time and Esme made me carry some things. I walked into the house to smell a sent I knew and hated. I growled and ran to the kitchen to drop the stuff. I walked in to see Rose and the man who helped kill her sitting together. They were both smiling and she had her hand on his lap. What the fuck?

I growled loudly and they both turned to me. She had a shocked look on her face. He had a cheeky grin on his face. I walked towards him then felt something stop me. I looked down at Rose who had her hand on my shoulder, pushing me back.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded.

"What the hell is he doing here!" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what is he doing here'? You cant just kick him out because he made a bad choice." She glarred.

"Bad choice! He fucking ruined my life! And he..." She interupted me.

"He told me what he did, and I love him more for it." She smlied and hugged his side, resting her head on his chest.

"WHAT!" I screamed. The rest of the family had joined us now. They didnt understand what was going on.

"I love him, Emmett! Actually love him! Hes not just a way to waiste time!" She growled bitterly. What? Did she remember me? Did she just use me? No. I know she wouldnt do that.

"I... dont understand..." I mumbled.

"And when were any of you going to tell me about the dog? Or kid? You want me to trust you then lie about something that big!" She yelled.

"Rose get away from him!" I growled. She took a step behind him.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Rosalie, now!" I demanded. She fully hid behind him.

"Emmett. If she wants him around, then we cant deny her that." Esme said.

"Esme!" I growled.

"Emmett she will make her own mistakes. If she thinks she loves him, let her." She smiled at Rose.

"Jasper, If someone had warned you Maria was lying, would you have been happier?" I asked.

"Probably." He answerd trying not to get invovled in the feud between his brother and twin.

"See! Im only looking out for you!" I yelled at her. I was hurting more then ever. I would take years of the fire that changed me, over this. If I knew I was waking up to her, it would be easy.

"Dont! I dont need your hlep or want it!" She growled and dragged him by the hand out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalie POV**

I walked upstairs holding Simons hand. I felt hurt that they would kick him out of the family because he felt like drinking human blood. Everyone has to try it once, but I forgot what it tasted like. Wierd. He sat on the couch and I joined.

"Ive missed you." He put his hand in my hair and kissed my neck.

"You too." I leaned in as he pulled me closer. This felt almost akward.

"Do you love me as much as I love you?" He asked.

"Ummmm, I think." I couldnt remember how I felt about him, but it felt wrong when pressed his hand up my thy.

"Then why didnt you come with me?" He asked. I felt guilty.

"Im sorry." I said.

He leaned over me and I have to emit I was thankful When Emmett showed up and pulled him off me. I sat up and looked at him. He was growling at Simon. I didnt say anything or fight him. I didnt remember Simon well enough to do what he wanted to.

"I said stay away from her!" He growled. I sat there dumbfounded.

What was I suposed to do?

"I think its pretty obvious she wants me over you!" Simon defended.

"She doesnt know you!" Emmett growled.

"She doesnt know you either!" Simon rebuttled

"Well I know her and I know she doesnt want you!" Emmett snarled he went to punch Simon. I jumped up to grab his arm and stop him. He turned his head to look at me and then Simon hit him. It was like a stab in the throat. My stomach hurt from watching him stumble back. I didnt know or care why. I held in a growl.

"Simon stop!" I jumped in between them. I put my hands on his chest, holding him back, just from the motion.

He kissed me then pushed me out of the way.

"Stop it, now!" I demanded. They looked at me. "Emmett, you can leave now. Thank you for caring but I can take care of myself."

He stood tall and didnt move.

"Emmett leave!" I yelled.

I grabbed his hand and he followed easily. His eyes reminded me of a kitten.

"Goodbye, Emmett." I said then shut the door on him. I turned and Simon was looking over my body. I know its so amazing, right? I walked and stretched across my bed. He smiled and joined me. I didnt want to be mean so I figured Id make him think I wanted him, but only kiss him until I rememberd him better.

He leaned over me kissing my jawline. He rubbed his hands over my body. Thats when something hit me. This man looked older the Carlise. Under 30 but still. Really old compared to my father. My memory of him just flashed back in my mind. It made this a bit more akward.

"Where did we meet?" I blurted out.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I want to remember." I answed.

"You were hunting and I ran into you." He answed.

"Who was I hunting with?" I asked. I dont know where the questions were coming from.

"... Uhh, I dont remember... You had to much beauty to look away." He smiled. He kept his face on my skin and I hadnt even noticed he had opened my shirt until he was kissing my chest. I pushed his head up and he had an anoyed look on his face. He moved his hands a squeezed my chest.

"Are we married?" I asked.

"Not in the legal sence no, we are both tecnically dead." He answerd.

"Oh... Can we ever get married?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He said then ripped my pants off me. I felt a little more confedent now. He kissed my chin and moved faster then I could think. He already had my underwear off, and was opening my legs. I dont know why but I was teriffied of what was next. It seemed so casual, and I wonderd if I was just not trusting him enough. But by that point I was to late to protest. He bit into my neck and rubbed my chest and body.

He continued for a few minutes and reached his climax before me, He layed down next to me and put his hands behind his head.

I tryed to rest my head on his chest and get comfortable, but I couldnt.

"Yeah, Ive missed you a lot." He siged. He jumped up and put his pants back on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Im done." He said with a smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"No point in laying around. Wanna go hunt?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure." I agreed. I walked into my closet and grabbed a new pair of pants and yellow T-shirt. What I just did felt really wrong.

I walked out and he looked over my body.

"Like it?" I asked him.

"Its a little hidden dont you think?" He mused.

"Well, I thought..." I started.

"Are you ashamed of your body?" He asked.

"Ofcorse not!" My body is a symbol of god!

"Then why hide it?" He asked.

I walked back in the closet and found a pair of black yoga shorts. I ripped them so they were shorter and better and put them on. The rip was clean so it looked natural. I walked out.

"Much better!" He cheered. He walked over and felt over my body.

We walked hand in hand downstairs.

"We are going hunting. Anyone want to come?" I asked. Emmett was by my side in less then a second. The rest came to 'supervise' Emmetts behavior.

We ran into the forest and it suprised me how much a vampire could forget about drinking blood. And Im not talking about me. Simon wanted me to reteach him how. It was kind of cute though. He kissed me eat time he drank something.

"I heard on the news, Organ was having an problems with cougars. Can we go there? Carnavores taste good, Simon, Incase you didnt know." Edward said like a snob. Why wouldnt Simon know that?

"Ofcorse I know that. Ive eatten cougars before." Simon said and I hugged him smiling. I saw from the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett glare at Simon.

"Then lets go..." He said. We started to run East and after a few seconds I felt something pull me back.

* * *

Emmett POV

I pulled Rose back and behind a tree. I held her there by her arms and looked around the tree to see the rest disapere. I looked back to her and she had a scared look on her face.

"Rose..." I said.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" She asked.

"What the hell does he have that I dont! Why the fuck did you choose him over me?" I asked. Remembering her hug him was enough to make me want to snap the tree in half. But I rememberd what Edward had told me about her being scared of me, and didnt want that.

"I love him..." She squeeked.

"YOU LOVE ME!" I yelled. Making her cringe and almost cry.

"He... Fits. I know he is an important part of my life." She smiled.

"Your fucking kidding me... And whats wrong with me! Why dont I _fit_?" I asked.

"I dont know..." She gushed, still looking sad.

"I love you... I cant live without you loving me too." I said calmer.

"Then go die in a hole!" She spat.

"Ill do whatever you want, if you dont go near him again!" I promised.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I cant tell you!" I snarled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Carlise said It would make you loose all trust in anybody..." I informed her.

"Like not telling me the truth... about this..." She mused.

"And what the hell are you wearring?" I interupted her. "You dont need to show this much skin!"

"Simon likes it, and I want to give him what he wants. I dont care what you say or think about it." She snubbed me.

"Dont give him whatev-" I started.

"And you have no choice what I do in my life!" She interupted me.

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! DONT TOUCH HIM OR LET HIM TOUCH YOU! I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU PROMISE ME THAT!" I growled making her tremble and cringe away."Promise me nothing will happen until you remember everything! Then I will do what ever you want!"

"To late." She spat. I growled louder then I knew I could.

"What?" I barly made out the words through the growls. My grip tightened on her and she looked away. I couldnt even comprehend what she had said. There was to much pain. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away.

"Im sorry..." She chocked out as she cried. I couldnt even control myslef until I let the knowledge sink in, which I couldnt do. "Let go..." She begged. I looked down and saw her arms cracking. Shit! I let go and punched the tree. With only one hit the thousand year old tree crumbled to the ground, in over 50 pieces. I looked down at Rosalie who was on the ground starring at me in fear and pain. I knew her enough to know how much of it she was hidding. I balled up my fists and charged into the direction they had left. Nobody touched my wife, wether she liked it or not, willing or not. I was going to rip him limb from limb.

"No, Emmett!" I heard her call as she got up to follow me. I was running faster then I knew I could. Faster then Edward probably. The thought of the person I was after burned my mind and made me go faster. "Emmett, stop!" Her voice was quieter as I got farther from her. Suddenly I smelt them close, mixed with fresh blood. I saw him and My eye sight got blurry.

I grabbed his throat and smashed him threw six trees before he finally slammed against one. His neck started cracking and I couldnt hold him tight enough. I growled.

"_I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER_!" I snarled, but the words were not very clear.

"Why... She was a lot of fun..." He gaged quietly, unable to speak. I growled louder.

"Your fucking _DEAD!" _I growled.

"Emmett stop!" Rose grabbed my arm and tryed to pull it away. "Emmett please!"

I growled.

"Emm..." She looked over us both with a scared expression. Then she jumped in between us and at me. She rapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed her face to mine. I dropped the dead man, and pulled my arms around her hips. I forgot about Simon and hugged her closer. I hoped this was her remembering me, and not trying to distract me. I pressed her against a tree and held her head to mine. I moved my other hand over her body remembering every inch, again.

"Hmmm-mmmm!" She mumbled against my lips. I looked away at her.

I hugged her scared it would be my last chance. I didnt want to ever stop touching her. She pushed me off her and I wanted to cry. She walked over and hugged Simon who couldnt get off the grownd.

"Im so sorry, I shouldnt have told him anything." She pet his head.

He didnt respond and the others dicided we should go home. I hate that son of a bitch with every fiber of my being. I should have followed and killed him. Then this wouldnt have been so bad.

After we were back at the house I ran into our closet to get changed. I had only changed my pants when I heard someone in the room. I walked out and saw Rose with he head on the pillow. I walked over and sat on the side of the bed. I rubbed her back and she cringed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Go away." She growled and I could hear she was crying.

"Tell me whats wrong" I told her.

"Just go away! All you are doing is making my life harder then it has to be!" She whinned.

"How?" I asked.

"You wont go away! If you just let me live I wouldnt have to think so much now, and my memory could do its job!" She made a pretty good point. I sat there and rubbed her back as she layed silent.

"Why did you trust him in a few hours and you havnt trusted me once yet?" I asked.

"He told me the truth. Explained our lives... You just expected me to listen to what you said was true." She sniffed in her pillow. Now I felt like a jack ass.

"Im sorry. I dont know how to act around new people... That I know like you." I said.

"What do you know about me?" She asked.

"I know everything there is to know. I know your favorite movies, books, blood, colour, songs, countries. I know all your fears and everything that makes you happy or sad..." I stretched out on the bed and played with a strand of her hair. "I know everything you ever told me and anything I figured out, that you probably never knew I knew. I know about your human life and everything you could ever want. That I almost killed myself trying to find out how to find out how to achieve some."

She turned her head to look at me.

"Tell me about myself." She made me grin.

"What do you want to know?" I smiled.

"What was I like? What did people think of me?" She asked.

"You were, and still are, the smartest, bravest, hottest, most loving angle on the planet. I cant even explain how amazing you are. Or were. You think faster then anyone, and have more self control then munks. You are sweet and respectful and You care about everything and everyone. Most people just think about what people say or do in the presant, but you think ahead. Like you did with Bella. You knew she, and everyone else was only thinking about what she was asking for right now. But you knew better. You were able to care about the long shot. How she would feel a hundred years from now. Edward acted like you were only ever thinking about yourself. You were the only one on his side. And I _know_ that was not for his benifit." I shifted onto my side and moved my fingures along her skin under her ear and down her neck and back up. "You knew she would hate herself forever if she oborted Renesme, and so you defended her. Edward just wanted to complain, so he said it was only for you, but I know it wasnt... Because I had no ability to drink for about a month, and no matter how... agravated I got, you kept me focased. You wouldnt chance the whole family hating you for something that you knew would go to someone else, without knowing it would make them happy. You are a very good person, and no matter what anyone says about you that will never change. Everyone knows your the most beautiful creature alive... or dead. Everyone knows how smart and giving you are. The only one who has ever said somthing bad about you is Edward. And he is misrable... I've told him many times, because I have never let anyone talk down to you, and I never will."

"I... I dont know what to say..." She breathed.

I put my hand down on her side. She stared blankly at me. I started to move closer knowing this was the only chance I would get.

The door swung open and we looked to see Simon walk in. This is not his room.

"Simon!" She gasped and sat up.

"What are you two doing?" He asked glarring at me.

"You didnt just hear? We were just talking." She mumbled.

"This room is soundproof. You cant hear anything from out there." I informed them.

"What!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah it was because we made to much noise... Its also why the house it Earthquake ready." I grinned and she smiled a bit at me.

"Whatever. Rosalie, I was wondering if you would want to go do somthing tonight." He asked her. She turned to me and back to him.

"Uhh, well, ummm... sure..." She stuttered. She turned to kiss my forhead then walked out with Simon who grinned then closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalie POV**

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"You choose." He answerd.

"Well you cant be seen, you have red eyes, so a movie?" I sujested.

"Sure." He smiled.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to the garage. I stopped when we enterd. Which car was mine?

Simon turned and gave me a curious look.

"Which one is yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, _bro_. Which car is your?" Jasper asked from the door, glarring at him. Edward stood next to him grinning.

"Uhhh, I forget, they are all changed since I was last here." He said.

"Thats mine, " Edward started. "Thats Carlises, that one is Alices, That one is Emmetts, touch it and you will _wish _you were in hell." Edward grinned at the idea. "That one is Bellas, That one is Rosalies and those are Jaspers." He pointed to the cars. I looked at my M3 shocked I knew the name. It was all shinny and red. I loved it already. I walked over looking at all the cars. Hoping to get any memory at all. I traced my hands over them, And stopped on one. Edward and Jasper grinned then Emmett burst through the door.

"WHO TOUCHED MY JEEP?" He yelled with painic and exitment on his face. I looked at my hand on his large jeep. Shit. I was scared enough when I wasnt touching what was clearly his prized posestion. I was afraid but kept a poker face. He looked at me then at his car. "Hes not getting in my jeep." He motioned to Simon.

"I like your car Emmett. Its nice." I said hoping he wouldnt kill me.

"Thanks. You bought it for me." He said.

"Oh. I hope you like it." I tryed.

I sat in my car and Simon sat next to me. I drove because its my car. I love this car. Thats true love... Seeing it and loving it unconditionally no matter what! Id cry if this car broke down, or even got a flat tire.

We got to the theater and watched the new Titanic. Simon said it was the old one but 3D. I dont care. It might remind me of my human life somehow.

We took our seats by the back and I had to dullen my eyes to actually see 3D. It started and the music made me sad. It hurt my heart and chest. I dont know why.

"Hey guess what?" I whisperd a few minutes after it started.

"What?" He asked.

"Thats my name!" We both giggled and looked back at the screen. He rubbed his hand up my thy. The plot of the story was fermilliar in a way, but I couldnt tell how. I wanted the feonce to die. He was clearly a dick. But it was more then that. I couldnt tell why, but... It reminded me of me. We watched and By the end all I could think of was Emmett dieing... And me being the one killing him, because lets face it... If your not in the water and not going to share the door, at least give him the life jacket!

We drove in silence. All I could do was picture Emmett dieing for me. What was wrong with me? Why did I care! He was a bad man, trying to hide it so he could go back to the way he was. I wasnt letting him hurt me anymore. I was going to get my head out of the clouds.

We got home and went strait to our room. He had me on the bed in seconds. Ripping off my clothes and grabing at my body. He was attacking my neck and I growled. He jumped over me and continued his motions. I was breathing heavy but kind of bored. He went until he was done then layed down again. The memory of Emmett alone was better, but I didnt care. I loved Simon.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"Emmett, let me in!" He demanded.

"Nope, sorry, we would like privacy. We are having sex." Simon yelled. I heard a loud growl and Simon was on me again. "Come on, angle, lets give him a show!" He grinned.

He smashed his face to mine so I couldnt fight it and I heard the door crumble. Emmett growled throwing Simon off me. I looked at Emmett and he looked over us both with a look of pure hatred. Simon stood.

"One second and we will continue." He smiled at me.

"With what?" Emmett growled.

"Want me to send you a picture?" Simon joked.

"With what hands if you touch her again." He snarled.

"Threatening, but I dont really care." Simon smiled.

"Emmett get out." I said.

"This is my room too, remember. I think Ill sit right here as long as you two are in here." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Im not afraid to let you watch." Simon grinned.

"Emmett please leave!" I asked. He turned and gave me a pleading look.

"No." He said.

"Fine." I jumped up rapping to blacket around me so he didnt see me naked. I grabbed Simons hand and dragged him to the geust bedroom. I turned to shut the door and after Simon threw me on the bed and smashed his body over mine.

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

I layed in our bed wondering how this could get much worse. My body was knomb, but I could feel my chest eatting its self.

It didnt take long but soon, I heard the bed in the other room moving. I heard loud breathing and jumped up. I was about to kill that sun of a bitch! I walked into the hall where Jasper, Edward and Carlise stood. They held me back as I went for the door.

"She will hate you." Jasper warned.

"You wont get anything out of it..." Edward tryed.

"Ill get to watch that fucker die!" I growled.

By this point Bella and Alice had to help.

"She wont remember any good memories if she sees this." Carlise warned.

"I wont put up with this!" I snarled. Suddenly someone was pulling my arm and we were running through the forest. I looked back growling to see Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella. Took four to get me out here. "I love her and no one is touching her, but me! I dont care anymore! I know I made her happy and I will make her happier. I will not stand by and watch some rapist, murderer lie is way into her or our lives!"

"Em, it will only take a few more days, Im sure of..." Jasper started.

"What if it was Alice? Or Bella? Do any of you really think someone like him will stick with one?" I growled. They snarled.

"Carlise says that she-..." Edward said through his teeth.

"Carlise can be clueless at the best of times! I dont care what he says! Ill hide her in a cave for centuries if thats what it takes. She'll find it funny when she remembers! If not she will feel guilty and unhappy! Do you really want that! He is- I cant- I will-" I fell to my knees, under the weight of my chest. I couldnt take it much longer. I wasnt able to stay calm through this all. I had to react. This was going to kill me. I couldnt do it! Right now she was... I couldnt even finish the thought as I sat in the twigs under the large trees crying. I felt a wave of pain and hatred moved through my body as the thought snuck its way through.

"I am going to kill him... In the slowest way possible." I said threw my teeth.

"After she remembers you, or you will just be making her mad." Alice said.

"I dont care! Ill give her one more day then she looses that douche. She will hate me for not doing it if I dont." I replyed. They nodded and worked to get me home.

Jasper and Edward talked to Esme and Carlise about something I wasnt paying attention to. Alice and Bella layed on my bed watching me as I wonderd around, looking at the now dimmer, deader room. It wasnt anything without a beautiful, shinning rose in it. I looked around remembering how much we'd been through. How much we had done. How much I loved her, and she loved me.

I rememberd every kiss, everytime I spun her around, as if we hadnt seen each other in months, even if it had been minutes. I rememberd when she would walk in and kiss me, while I sat on the couch. Somethimes not even knowing she was home, but wishing she was. I looked over at the two girls on my bed. I moved my eyes over the 3D frame of my bed. I rememberd when we had layed with those closed, so she would feel safer. Origanaly they were for when I was out hunting. She said she had always felt completly protected around me. I would lay in the curtins of the bed with her. Cradleing her in my chest. She would tell me what was wrong and I would promise to never let it happen. I had vowed to protect and save her. And here I was. Standing by as my soul mate who couldnt remember anything was in bed with another man. I was a disgrace. My father wouldnt be proud. My mother would have dis-owned me. My brothers would have put me in the hospital, and my sister would make me sleep outside. After she destroyed the other guys life. She had done that enough times. But I didnt care. Those were long before Rose.

I dropped to the sofa. "I need her... She is what keeps me alive... She is my hero... Without her, I dont want to live anyways... Ill make her remember me... And love me again. She wants a husband from the thirties, thats the kind I will be if I have to." I cried.

"Whats that mean?" I heard Bella ask.

"Tells his wife what to do." Alice answed.

"Oh." She replyed.

I pictured what it would have been like if I had lost my memory.

_"Oh, Emmett your alive! Thank god!" Rosalie yelled._

_"Who are you?" I asked the angle._

_"I-Im Rosalie... Your wife..." She studderd._

_"Your freaking kinding! Can we have sex?" _

_End of Story._

Why couldnt it be like that? It would be so much simpler. There would be no hatred or fear. Just us. I would love her over again and that would be enough. What had I ever done to deserve to loose her. The only things I could think of, she didnt know about. I was thankful she had been to busy in the mirror to notice a couple mistakes, I never ment to make and after this, wont chance again.

"Emm," Jasper and Esme walked into our room. "Its ten am, did you dicide that you were not going to help?"

"Jazz, Im sorry Emmett. We understand." Esme smiled.

"Understand what? Whats going on?" I asked.

"You were going to rent the limo and pick up the clothes." Jasper informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"The art gallary tonight?" He said with a 'dahh' voice.

"Oh, Im sorry. I can still do that." I said. Might as well keep one promise I made to this family. Esme smiled and gave me a key and a card with a number on it, and a ticket for the clothes.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the dry cleaners and as the man found our clothes, I called the number on the card.

"Hello, Malcoms Limo servise, how my I help you?" A woman asked.

"I would like to rent a car for a galla tonight." I said.

"What kind of car?" She studderd.

"A Limo." I said.

"Ok and when do you need it for?" She asked.

I gave her the information and she thanked me hanging up.

"That will be $75.50" The man anounced.

I handed him the money not caring if that was a good price or not. I wasnt in the mood to care. And I think people were starting to notice. Four girls on the way in here, stopped me and invited me to thier places to 'talk' about it. Humans still bore me, unless they are for lunch, or laughs. Only Rose can catch my eye, or my...

I grabbed the clothes and walked back to my car. Throwing the clothes in a pile on my seat, I drove home. I caried on the way but no one would have noticed. I would always be happy we had no tears. But my eyes still burned and throat still clogged up. My chest hurt and I begged for breath, but couldnt get it.

Why was this happening to me? Why not Jasper or Edward? Alice and Bella would be fine taking them back, and they could use their skills to know them better.

I parked the car infront of the house and ran inside.

"Emmett, Rose and Simon are upstairs getting dressed. Ill bring her the dress." Alice said.

She zipped up the stairs and stopped me before I could follow.

"I think it might be smarter to stay down here." She warned.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just stay! In seven hours you can have it your way." She promised rolling her eyes.

She ran upstairs and returned half a minute later with a look of shock and disgust.

"He... He uhh... He hated it... He said the dress looked _ugly!"_ She breathed. Jasper was by her side in a second. No matter how dumb the situation, he was always there, like me and Rose, but now she didnt want me around.

"How is that possible? She is perfect in anything and everything!" I yelled.

"He said it. It wasnt a joke..." She couldnt even keep her balance. Jasper growled and I joined.

"Hes crazy." Jasper snarled.

"Hes dead." I growled starting to walk up stairs.

"No! No, wait until tomorrow." Alice stopped me. "Everyone Get dressed, unless you agree with him."

Everyone ran to put on their outfit. She could be evil when she wanted to be. I put on my black tux and walked back to join the others, just in time to hear the door upstairs open.

I watched as they walked down stairs. He wore an outfit like ours and she was wearing what looked like a black dress that would fit a five year old. What the hell was that? Was she seriously wearing that? In public? That looked like something you wear at a strip club. Was that all he thought looked good on her? It was a short strapless black dress that barely coverd anything. She would look good coverd head to toe not showing anything but her perfect face. He saw me then pulled her closer making me growl. It took every ounce of control in me not to jump over and rip him to peices. She didnt need to dress like that, just to be seen.

We got into the limo and I sat across from Rose and Simon. Thier names didnt even sound good together. I growled when she rested her hand on his lap. I never noticed it before but she was way to clingy. Not with me ofcorse, but with this guy. They knew each other for an hour and were already saying 'I love you'. He didnt mean it but I didnt know about her. If she had learnt anything from Esme over the years, it would be how to love somthing you dont know. NEVER TEACH THAT TO WEMAN! IT WILL ONLY MAKE THIER HUSBANDS SAD!

We rode in silence. Rose had her legs closed because shes not the whore he wants her to be. But he will soon be as dead as I want, just give me a few hours. He moved his hand again, and again to try and open her legs with a hand, but she kept them closed. YOU PEOPLE ARE IN PUBLIC! I growled and they looked at me. Simon grinned and moved his hands to her groined, even though she faught it. I jumped up grabbing his hand and throat growling.

"Emmett stop!" Esme demanded.

"Emm. Enough!" Rose growled. I looked at her and sat back down glarring at Simon. His death was going to be extremly slow and I hope he knew that.

"We are here anyways." Alice snarled. She looked at me and grinned, clearly happy with what I was planning. No one ever hated what she choose for clothing.

"Welcome." The doorman welcomed us. We walked into the large building. It was bright and full of colours and paintings. There were sculptures and drawings that I would have normally been fine with. But I was still to depressed. I wonderd around not paying attention to what I was looking at.

"Are you a fan?" I looked over to see a blonde girl about 19 years old smiling at me. She wasnt flirting or trying she looked frienly. She held out a glass of what I asumed was wine. I smiled and grabbed it.

"Uhh, yeah." I said looking back to a picture of a bounch of paint splats. It made me deprssed but also happy somehow. "Its... unique in a way."

"Ha, thats what I think. Its happy, in a sad kind of way." She agreed with a laugh.

"Thats what I think." I laughed. I dont know why. I think she reminded me of Rosalie. They had the same features in a way. Same eye shape, same hair, same nose. The difference was mainly her body. Her chest was a bit smaller, and she didnt have the same hips from what I could tell. She was wearing a red dress that held her stomach snuggly.

"What else do you like?" She smiled.

"I like that..." I pointed to a statue of what was suposed to be an angle, from a differnt view. Angles not being all looks to be good. But being monsters that wanted to do good for the world. It secretly reminded me or Carlise. "I think it shows the world differently." We walked over to it.

She smiled and started to read the note attached out looud.

"Many people believe that to be good, or do you, you have to look heavenly. But in this new light the world can be shown for what it really is. This can also be seen as a hero in disguise. Someone who saves the day or helps in anyway. Even not knowingly. Talk is pointless without action. No one ever achieved anything believing they had nothing to give. No one is perfect and looks should never discribe anybody anywhere. Just because you look like an angle, doesnt mean you are one." She read. I laughed.

"Are you kinding me! You just skipped half the discription!" I bursted out.

"I read the important stuff!" She giggled.

"No, you read the easy stuff." I acused laughing.

"Yeah, well acording to this, it doesnt matter what I say, because talk is pointless! This is what matters..." She grabbed a glass of water. She put her fingures in it and splashed sprinkles of water at me.

I laughed and did the same. We stopped knowing we would get in trouble.

"Im Julia, by the way." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Emmett." I smiled taking it.

"Hi, Julia, Im Rosalie." I turned to see Rose standing behind us smiling.

* * *

**_Rosalie POV_**

We arrived and seperated imedeatly. Edward and Jasper went to the media area, where technology was used to make art. Alice and Bella went to look and colours or somthing and Carlise and Esme went to the area where old paintings like Da Vinci and Micholangilo were set up. I couldnt believe they had so many amazing peices here. I didnt remember art shows in Seattle, but Im sure they didnt compare to the ones in Europe.

"Champaine?" A waiter offerd.

"Yes thank you." I took the glass smiling, keeping up the human act.

"Do you like it so far?" Simon asked.

"Yes, thank you, Do you?" I asked looking into his now golden eyes. Esme had bought him contacts, and he looked a lot better with them. Less... Evil. I couldnt believe I could think of him as evil. I knew he wasnt.

"I geuss." He mused. We walked around, hand-in-hand, looking at some of the statues. They were mostly strange shapes, but still cool looking.

I talked about which ones I liked and asked what he liked. He looked bored as we walked down the halls full of art. I smiled but wonderd why he wasnt as happy as I felt he usually had been. Small flickers of memories of my husband, smiling his perfect teeth, with joy in his caremal eyes. It was still pretty blurry, but I could tell who it was well enough.

I looked up at him and he was looking in the other room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uhhh, nothing. Do you mind? I will be right back." He smiled kissing me once then walking away, leaving me shocked.

"Okay." I stumbled then continued. I walked around looking at the art. I wonderd out the hall into the open ledge area, four stories up from the lobby. I looked down smiling at all the people. I leaned a bit farther over the railling. Then I heard people laughing and I knew the sound. It made my heart hurt, that I hadnt heard it in a while. I looked over and saw Emmett and some blonde laughing as they looked at a couple peices of art.

I wanted to growl, but after looking at her outfit. I felt naked. Why would I agree to wear this? I felt like a hooker without someone beside me. I felt like I was needy and easy. I felt insucure and vounrable. I wanted to kill the girl but didnt know why. _Nobody makes him smile like that, but me!_ The words growled in my mind. I walked over and smiled, just in time to hear her name.

"Hi, Julia, Im Rosalie." I smiled, then Emmett flipped around alomost looking guilty. He should.

"Oh, hello, uh, Rose, this is Julia. Julia, Rose... alie." He finished. She smiled.

"Its nice to meet you. Do you like the art?" She asked.

"Yes, very much, do you?" I answerd.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled.

"And I see you have gotten to know Emmett, you two seem to look very happy together. Something I should know, _Emmett."_ I asked. I didnt know why I was acting like this, but it felt right.

"Uhh, Rose, what are you doi-" He started but I cut him off.

"So Julia, whats your family like? Do they _know_ that all you are is a home wrecking slut?" I spat the word at her. She had a shocked look and I heard her heartbeat get faster.

"Rose!" Emmett stopped me. "What the hell are you doing? One second Julia, Im so sorry."

He pulled me away and she nodded blankly.

"Your trash and we can all see it! The extra pounds of makeup dont hide the extra pounds on your ass!" I yelled. Making a few people look.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you finally remember me?" He asked with some hope.

"Eww, ofcorse not, but I dont like her." I turned to look at her. She was starting to wonder to another painting. Painting whore.

"So! I sure as hell dont like Simon, but if you can move on, why cant I?" He growled. My chest went numb. I couldnt feel the pain, I knew was there.

"This is you moving on?" I asked bitterly.

"If you dont screw it up." He glarred at me. It almost scared me. No it really scared me. He liked her? Like, liked her? What did she have I didnt? Nothing! Im perfect head to toe. "Now unless you want to look crazy."

I glarred at him like a small, stubern child.

"Go, now!" He instructed. I rolled my eyes and we walked over to her.

"Julia, Im sorry I was so rude, I geuss Im just a bit drunk, see." I said holding out my drink then dropping it. "Opps."

Three waiters ran up to clean the mess. It was obvious they were trying to look up my dress. I crossed my legs over. Gross.

"Oh okay, Im sorry if I insulted you. I didnt know you and Emmett were..." She started.

"We're not." He finished looking at me. It hurt almost. But I still didnt feel anything.

"No. Im married." I smiled.

"Oh, wheres your ring?" She asked. Where was my ring? Was the one I put down, the one from Simon? Why hadnt he brought up the fact I was missing it?

"I forgot to put it back on, after I showerd, I geuss." I tryed.

"Oh, okay." She said, clearly still shocked about my out burst.

Then someone was behind me.

"Rose, we are leaving." I heard Simon say sternly.

"What, why-" I started.

"We have to leave now." He demanded grabbing my arm and pulling me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett POV**

I watched as Simon pulled Rose away and I knew somthing was wrong. I had to stop myself from grabbing her and holding her back. I held my breath knowing to wait a second before following.

"That was strange." Julia comented.

"Yeah, I know. Uh, Julia I hope you dont mind but I think my parents would like me to excort her home. Shes my sister, so they expect things." I lied.

"Oh, yeah. Could I have your number? If Im not being to forward. Id love to do this again." She smiled. I nodded and told her. It was just incase Rose dicided she wanted nothing to do with me and I needed to make her jelious. Other wise, I knew this girl would be fine as friends.

I was about to leave when Alice ran up hugging me and sobbing.

"Emmett! Wheres Jasper?" She asked.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Nobody screwed with my family.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speach.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Im going to check on Renesme. Its been _Way _to long since I last saw her and Its killing me." bella said.

I nodded and she left. Probably telling Edward first. I dont know. I looked around at some of the colours on the walls, starting to wonder who would think some of these would make a good painting. I looked at a few siluets. They were better then a lot of the statues.

I suddenly felt the need to run. Run for my life. But I stayed still. Jasper was still in ears shot and no one could sneach up on me.

"I didnt distroy your family." I disgusting voice said to me. I didnt even need to look over to know Simon was standing next to me.

"Yes you did. You chewed it up and spat it out. You made my brother loose the love of his life and took away my sisters free will. The only one who can stand you is Esme. And she cant stand the thought of hating someone... Expetially knowing they will be the dead soon." I said. Walking along the wall of art.

"No affence, but your brother doesnt scare me." He grinned.

"Who said my brother was the one who killed you?" I snarled.

We enterd a dark room, about the have a laserlight show. We sat down. It anoyed me that he was following me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Rosalie wants me here." He replyed.

"I mean _here_. Why are you following me?" I refrased.

"I wanted to talk." He said.

"Go talk to your self." I spat.

"I want to know how to make your sister love me. Without lieing." He tryed. I didnt care what he wanted.

"Be Emmett, She will love you forever." I spat.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked. I thought Emmett was slow.

"So many reasons." I growled.

"Well your sister doesnt hate me." He pushed.

"She doesnt know you. She remembers nothing." I growled.

"Actually. I think she might. The first time we had sex, she called Emmetts name... Mant times. She smiles most when shes near him, and if Im correct only using me to make him mad for whatever reason." He started.

She rememberd him! Or was he just lieing? Was he trying to make me hate her? Not trust her? Or was he telling the trust? I had to tell him! Or ask her! I knew she wouldnt do this unless she had a _really_ good reason, I _had_ to know!

"To bad you will never get the chance to tell them." He finished. Before I could react he hand his hand on my mouth and pulled me into a dark corner away from anyone. No one could have seen or heard us.

"Do you want your sister to live?" He growled. I was the worste phycic ever! Why make him wait a day to kill the murderer? What was wrong with me?

I nodded. How dumb was he? Of corse I wanted her to live. God, compared to this guy, Emmett was Einstine.

"Good. Then do what I say..." He grinned. I tryed to scream for Jasper. But my voice was stopped by his hand. I tryed to push him away but this guy was strong. I considerd, calling Emmett instead. I knew I would only need to say Jaspers name once and he would hear me and come running.

He put his free hand on my leg. I tryed to bite his hand and kick him.

"Now, now, stop that." He gave me a creepy grin.

He grabbed my leg and held it up.

"If you dont stop, Ill have to punish you." He continued. What was wrong with this guy? Its offital, Emmetts the smartest person alive! But I will still never tell him that. I tryed to scream for Jasper.

"I asked if you wanted your sister to live? Do you want that? Its a small sacrofise. Is she worth it to you?" He asked.

I cried then nodded. I couldnt really see any other way out of it. I stared blankly like I usually did when I didnt wanna talk to someone. He gave me a look. I kept my expretion still. His grip loosened.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as I started to shift my eyes around. "what the hell is this?" I mouthed random words. He started to back away dropping his hand.

"She isnt... She isnt... She isnt..." I babled as if I were having a vision.

I suddenly bolted to a more public, lighted area.

"Jasper!" I screamed quickly, knowing only once was enough.

"Are you crazy? You fucking bitch!" Simon whisperd then hit me. It was to quick for anyone to see, but still stung. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Yes!" I spat.

"Then its to bad your little boy toy left with Bella!" He growled. Oh shit. He grabbed my wrist and I ripped it away from him.

"Jasper, Jasper!" I tried again, hoping he was lieing to get me to stop. But I knew him well enough to know he would have been here already.

I was in a more crouded area now. I wasnt going to chance any hallways. He was clearly stronger then most.

"Get away from me!" I growled. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jaspers number. Before he could answer Simon broke my phone. I love that baby.

"You asked for it!" He growled the ran upstairs. I sped throgh the open space until I saw Emmett. I started to cry with relief. I had tryed to act tough but hadnt noticed I was terrified.

I ran and hugged him.

"Em, Em, Em," I said into his shirt, not sure if he could hear me."Emmett, Wheres Jasper?"

"Whats wrong?" He demanded. Was I not clear enough? I knew that tone. He was pissed.

I looked up at him and told him. He growled and dragged me to Edward. He was walking out of the bar with a curious look then an understanding one. He nodded at Emmett who growled and ran away. I looked up at Edward.

"Wheres Jasper?" I cried. He hugged me and I cried into his shirt.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I left Alice with Edward, then ran back through the forest. I was moving the fastest I ever had. I watched him kill her once, but never again.

I wanted to move faster, but no speed could have been fast enough. I remember watching Superman, the one where he put the world back in time. I had told Rose Id do that a million times to save her. But this time no one was getting the chance. This fucker had screwed with my family, fucked my wife, hit my sister, and now planned on killing my reason to live. He wasnt getting that far. The memories of him drove me faster and soon I could hear them. They were still running I think.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home." He growled.

"Why." She asked.

"We are done." He growled.

"What? Why? What do you mean?" She asked. "Let go of me!"

I started running faster.

"Your sister dicided its time for you to go." He snarled.

"Go where." She demanded.

"Six feet under is the common term." He replyed. I heard her scream and then a large sound. I think he just hit her. We were almost home and I wished I could go faster. I growled.

"Simon, Simon, stop! Stop, your hurting me!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" He growled then punched her.

"Enough!" She yelled. SHe was starting to sound like her old self. That was always a good sign.

"I said shut up!" He growled then I heard someone get punched. "You fucking bitch! I said to shut the fuck up, so that is what you do!"

It was a bit silent for a second, but then as I saw the houses light she screamed again. I growled and slammed threw the window.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Simon dragged me through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." He growled.

"Why." I asked. I started to make him let go.

"We are done." He growled. He held tighter and it hurt my wrist.

"What? Why? What do you mean?" I asked. I struggled more and he pulled me infront of him, pinning me to his chest and putting a hand on my neck. "Let go of me!"

I started to cry. Why was he doing this?

"Your sister dicided its time for you to go." He snarled.

"Go where." I demanded. I was getting mad.

"Six feet under is the common term." He replyed. I screamed as he slammed my face into a rock. Why hadnt I lisend to Emmett? Why was I so stubern? This wasnt right. I started to cry so he bit my neck.

"Simon, Simon, stop! Stop, your hurting me!" I screamed. We were home now and he threw me on the couch. It slid back a bit.

"Shut up!" He growled then punched me.

"Enough!" I yelled. I was _not_ just somebodies punching bag! I didnt need anyones help to servive! I stood up and kicked him back.

"I said shut up!" He growled then I punched him. "You fucking bitch! I said to shut the fuck up, so that is what you do!"

I was about to hit him again when I heard what sounded like thunder. Then glass shatterd. I growled as Emmett steped infront of me.

"Whos going to save you this time?" He demanded.

"You cant take me, just like your little slut couldnt!" Simon yelled.

Emmett growled louder then what I had thought was the thunder storm. I cringed and shiver went through his body.

"Maybe, If she wasnt so easy, this wouldnt be so easy." Simon continued.

I felt used. I wanted to take off this outfit and never wear it again. Never look at it again. Why would I trust him? What was going through my ming?

Emmett growled louder, punching Simon through the wall, and I rememberd. I had listened because I was scared that if I didnt, Emmett might try to hurt me. I also remembered our whole lives together. It was like a wave that filled my mind. I rememberd every touch, thought, second, kiss, and every minute I had wanted to give him more.

"Em." I gasped. It was like for the past few days, I was someone else. But now I was me again, and I was not going to stand here and watch this jack ass fight my husband. I looked up and he was looking at me, then he turned and kicked Simon. I ran over and grabbed his throat before he could hit the floor. I didnt let my own fionce get away with this.

I held his throat tightly and slammed my foot onto his genitals. He screamed so I kicked him in the face cracking it.

"Dont fucking touch him! Dont touch me! Dont touch my family! Didnt you get the point?" I growled. Throwing him in the air Emmett cought him and started braking his bones to dust. He took his hand and bent his fingures back then crushed them to dust. He did that up to his wrist. Simon screamed and begged for murcy, knowing Emmett was just warming up. He picked Simon up and slammed him to the floor. He put his foot on his chest. I ran over and hugged my monkey man.

"Emm, Im so, so sorry." I said pressing my face into his chest. He hugged me back and I felt safer then I thought possible. I cant imagine why I would think he would hurt me. Or could hurt me. He would kill Esme before he touched me in a harmful way. And he really loves Esme.

"Its fine baby." He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much."

"Im so, so sorry. I love you for trying to stop me. I love you for being here. I love you for being you." I kissed his chest. I looked down at the struggling body under us. Emmett moved his foot to Simons throat making his eyes go wide with fear. I slammed my foot into his groin.

"Gahhhh!" He screamed like Donald Duck.

I rested my head on Emms chest. Why had I been so stubern?

He ran his fingures through my hair and grabbed some to hold me to him. I reached up and kissed him. Rapping my arms around his neck, I leaned closer moving my legs around his.

"I love you so much, I will never forget again! You are my life and what keeps me living! I love you to much to bare!" I said against his lips. I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me back. I growled and turned to see Simon looking very happy. He growled and went to hit me with his nub. He missed and Emmett grabbed his wristand bit his arm. He ripped out the elbow and kicked Simon to the ground.

Simon spun and rolled to me. He grabbed my ankle and I fell. Emmett growled as Simon rolled over me to bite my neck. I screamed and then he was off me again. I looked up at my hero and smiled. He looked at me and grinned. I mouthed 'I love you' and he winked. He punched Simon a couple times then growled.

"I warned you not to touch her! And now you have no reason to at all!" He growled kneeing him in the groin. I heard somthing shatter and crack over the sound of him screaming.

"Emmett!" I screamed he turned to me and saw I had blood coming from where I had just been bit. Thats not normal!

He gave me a worried look then went back to punching Simon. He held him out the broken window.

"Its your lucky day... 24 hours ago we made a deal saying I could kill you now." Emmett growled then bit off his head. He turnned and rab to me.

"My throat, my throat is _burning!_" I screamed.

"Shh, Shh, Baby youll be fine." He vowed then grabbed my head. He brought his face to my neck, and licked along the holes.

"Ow, ow, ow. Im so sorry. If I had listened this wouldnt have happednd." I said,

"Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He left for a second then was back with two deer. I drank them wondering how I had ever lived without him.

He put his lips back to my throat but this time kissed it.

"I love you Rosie Posie." He said.

"I love you, Emm." I smiled.

"Whats this?" Esme demanded walking into the house.

* * *

**Emmett POV **

"I love you Rosie Posie." I said.

"I love you Em." She smiled.

"Whats this?" Esme demanded walking into the house.

Rose stood up and hugged her.

"Hey mom." She said.

"Rose?" She questioned.

I looked up from sitting on the floor.

"Where is he? WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Jasper yelled running in the house. "I dont care what you say, Rose, He is fucking dead."

"I know. Em just killed him." Rose said casually. "Where have you been?"

"Hes dead now?" He asked.

"Dust."I said.

"I love you." She smiled.

I couldnt help but smile back. I never wanted to leave her side again. I walked over and rapped my arms around her waist.I kissed the side of her neck. I pulled her tighter to me, and smiled.

"Why did blood come out of Roses neck?" I asked.

"That can happen if you have enough constant damage to an area. The tissues become to weak, and the blood currently in the spot comes out." Jasper explained. "Its not that bad, its just anoying and makes you thirst."

"How did you know that she had a lot of damage there?" I asked.

"Because blood came out." He gave me a look.

"Why? Emmett? Why? How hard do you think?" Alice asked. She said I was the dumbest thing in the world.

"I dont know." I said then grabbed Rosalie and pulled her up to our room.

I layed her on the bed then layed over her.

"I love you so much." I said against her jawline.

"I love you too." She said.

I rubbed my hands over her body, then started to rip her dress in half. I kissed the top of her chest and her legs rapped around mine.

"Do you really love me?" She asked suddenly holding me back to look at her.

"Ofcorse. More then life." I answerd.

"What about Julia?" She asked.

"She reminded me of you. But I could never replace you." I vowed.

She looked in my eyes then ran her hands through my hair.

"I love you, so much. Dont leave me." She begged, then hugged me. What was she talking about? I wouldnt leave her if it would save my life.

"Never. Why would you even say that?" She made me so happy just saying my name. It was unexplainable how I felt holding her. It actually hurt. My chest bernt every time I saw her, or was away from her.

"You will never try to replace me?" She asked.

"That would be impossible." I growled at the idea.

"Promise?" She continued.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked. I didnt know what to say. I had no _good_ reason. I leaned up and kissed him.

He did the same egarly. I knew he loved me but that still didnt change anything. One memory burnned my brain like it had since the day I woke up again, four or more days ago.

_I ran behind him, not sure if he knew I was behind. I grinned at my opertonity to suprise him. He always did me, and now it was my turn._

_I followed until he stopped at a white house. What was he doing here? I hid on the roof wondering. A part of me said to grab him now. This felt way to fermilliar._

_I heard the door open._

_"Oh, hey Emmett! Come on in." I heard some girl say. Are you kidding me! This again! I hate humans! They are disgusting, disgusting creatures who cant keep their fucking hands to themselves._

_I heard him walk in. This had been happening since the 70s started. In two places so far. I prayed it was over soon, because I couldnt take it anymore. It was now 1979 so I prayed it was a centery long thing. Carlise had never done this!_

_"Im so happy you could come over on such short time." She giggled and I held in a growl. _

_"Anytime." He said then they kissed. This chick was going to die very soon._

_"So, umm, I called because my parents are out of town and I was thinking maybe we could..." She started._

_"Oh. I dont know if thats to smart." He said. Yes, Id have to agree. I have a medical degree and wont use it when I neuter you Emmett Dale McCarty._

_"Come on baby, for me. I _really_ want you." She said in a suductive voice. _

_"Wheres your bedroom?" He asked and she giggled. I held in my growl. Would he actually do this to me? Did he think he could hide behind Edward forever. The first time I asked about anything like this, he made it look like I was crazy, but like Alice always says hes the dumbest thing on the planet. How could I not figure this out?_

_I heard the bed sink and held my breath to stop growling. It made my head hurt. _

_It was silent for a second, minus the sounds of kissing._

_"Emmett I love you. And I want you to leave Rosalie for me." She said. So she knew about me? That scank! I would have gone in and ripped her to peices for even asking that, but I wanted to see what he said._

_"I cant." He answerd._

_"Why not?" She whinned. "Dont you love me?"_

_I was about to kill him if his answer was anything but 'Ofcorse not you stupid whore! Why would I even want to look at you!'_

_What did she have I didnt? Nothing. I was perfect._

_"I cant leave her." He answerd._

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"I love her and... She would go crazy." I WOULD GO CRAZY! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IVE HEARD THIS CONVERSATION!_

_"What if we get caught though?" She asked._

_"That wont happen." Idiot. Most vampires can smell when another vampire is around. Or maybe he was just tricking me? Was he testing how much I loved him? _

_I heard them kiss faster and more movment. Her heart beat went high. I was about to go in and rip him off her, but then I smelt blood. Fresh blood._

_"Oh shit!" He gasped._

_I ran home quick. Leaving a random rail so he wouldnt know I was there. He was going to be suprised this time. I was going to rip him apart peice by peice and kick him out. He wasnt staying and destroying my heart anymore. He could feel the pain of loosing me._

_I ran into the house and slowly walked downstairs, As if I had never left. I walked down and grabbed a book. I tretched on the couch and opened it. The rest of the family sat there too. Edward playing the piano, Alice and Jasper played chess. Carlise and Esme watched their children with happy smiles._

_Then the smell of blood flew in._

_Emmett ran through the door._

_"Carlise, Carlise. Im so sorry I couldnt stop!" He yelled. He dropped the dead girl on the floor._

_"Oh, dear." Esme gasped._

_"Edward hid the body and leave a note saying she ran away. Jasper, Alice leave evidence that is true. Esme and I will go and distract her parents." Carlise insturcted. They nodded and ran out. _

_After the house was empty I glarred at Emmett. Thinking of ways to start. He turned to me and gave me the saddest look I had ever seen. I couldnt be mad at him. It was impossible right now. He looked like a injerd puppy. I ran up and hugged him._

_"Im so sorry." He hugged me back. I knew half of it was how this had happend._

_"Dont do it again." I begged hoping he would catch on to what I ment. I never wanted another human girl in my house again!_

_"I never ment to do anything." He complained._

_I reached up and kissed him. One day I would be strong enough to make him leave. Or at least suffer._

_We ran to our room and he got changed out of his bloody chloths. I sat down at my mirror._

_I was perfect. Nobody could compare to me. Emmett just didnt feel worthy of me. Thats why this was happening. It was not my fault. It was not my fault I was so perfect. My body, my face, my hair, my legs, my lips, my eyes. He couldnt stand the pressure. Either could Royce. I was always going to be to perfect! Human, vampire and whatever comes after this! I will always be to perfect._

_I looked up in the mirror. Emmett was looking at me saddly. _

_"Is their anything you would like to tell me?" I demanded._

_He slowly shook his head. _

_"Not even that you love me?" I spat. I couldnt kick him out but I could always act bitter._

_"I love you." He whisperd. He looked depressed. Had he really conciderd leaving me? Was the only thing keeping him here the thought of me going crazy? One day I would test that. I would find a way to stand the pain._

_I looked back at myself. My hair, my mouth, my eyes. Forever this perfect._

_"I love you more then I could ever explain." I heard him say again. I looked up at him and he layed onto our bed. I couldnt take it anymore. I stood up and jumped over him._

_"I love you to." I said as he cupped my neck and kissed it._

_One day I would get revenge._


End file.
